


Kings Of Chevron

by spicycrispysalmon



Series: Authan Anthem [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycrispysalmon/pseuds/spicycrispysalmon
Summary: AU when The Apostles won and Ethan decided to leave everything behind.





	Kings Of Chevron

**Author's Note:**

> the fic is based on Beyonce's Crazy In Love and Lana Del Rey's National Anthem.

_**You got me looking so crazy** _  
_**I'm not myself lately, I'm foolish, I don't do this** _  
_**Your love's got the best of me** _  
_**You got me sprung and I don't care who sees** _  
_**Baby, you got me, oh, you got me** _

August is aware that he's going insane. Well, everyone thinks his ideology and method are crazy, but none of those things is the cause of his insanity right now.

It's Ethan Hunt.

He could've seen himself in that man; dedicated, ambitious, intellectual, tough, uniquely trained. But that man has something that August is lack of; compassion.  
And it's what makes him crazy.

He couldn't push the man off his lap when he's listening to The Apostles' classified report.  
He couldn't say no when the former MIF agent planted a gentle kiss on his scarred face, and he found his hand travelling down the shorter man's hips instead.  
He's got the best and worst of him.

 _**I sing the national anthem** _  
_**While I'm standing over your body** _  
_**Hold you like a python** _  
_**And you can't keep your hands off me** _  
_**Or your pants on** _  
_**See what you've done to me,** _  
_**King of Chevron** _

"The greater the suffering, the greater the peace" is the anthem that Ethan loves to chant when he receives every spank from August's rough hands under him.  
Sometimes he's not quite sure whether he's scared or relaxed or even both when he felt the muscular arms around him.  
But he sure loves the way August shows his affection towards him, especially the way he kisses him roughly right in front of his _former_ teammates.  
And he knows August loves to see the most beautiful mess he made; Ethan.

 **_It's a love story for the new age_ **  
**_We're on a quick, sick rampage_ **  
**_Winnin' and dinin', drinkin' and drivin' Overdose and dyin' on our drugs and our love,_ **  
**_And our dreams and our rage_ **  
**_Blurrin' the lines between the real and the fake_ **

The world is on fire, and so does their love.  
Every government wants them as much as they want each other's company.  
They know they won't have a long time.  
That's why they try to make every moment count.  
Every crime they commit, every dinner they have, every shotgun kiss they share, every bullet they take for each other.  
They overdose on their love and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic since I can't stop thinking about this goddamn ship every single day and English is not my native language so please bear with me.
> 
> Shoutout to Kuroooooo6 for being my beta-reader! 
> 
> P.s. I miiight make this as a series to explain how Ethan decided to join August. But I still have five AUs to write so.. feel free to adopt this fic and write your own version of it!


End file.
